Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood Part 10
Here is part ten of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood. Cast *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Robin Hood *Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Little John *Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) as Maid Marian *Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Prince John *George the Steamroller (from Thomas and Friends) as Sir Hiss *Paxton the Blue Mountain Quarry Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as The Sheriff of Nottingham *James the Red Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Friar Tuck *Tiger (from An American Tail) as Alan-a-Dale *Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toons) as Lady Kluck *Cliff (from CatDog) as Trigger *Lube (from CatDog) as Nutsy *Rafiki (from The Lion King) as Otto *Toulouse (from The Aristocats) as Skippy Rabbit *Young Nala (from The Lion King) as Sis Rabbit *Young Faline (from Bambi) as Tagalong Rabbit *Bambi's Mother (from Bambi) as Mother Rabbit *Berlioz (from The Aristocats) as Toby Turtle *Smudger the Dark Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Captain of the Guards *Croc's Father (from Croc) as Father Sexton *Croc's Mother (from Croc) as Mother Church Mouse *Dantinis (from Croc) as Prince John's Thugs *Rasputin's Green Minions (from Anastasia) as Sheriff's Thugs *King JunJun (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as King Richard *Various People as People of Nottingham - Various Animals and People *and more Transcript *(thunderclap as the rain pours down as we go into the castle to see Flash and George in their room) *George: (clears throat) Flash, if I may... May venture an opinion, you're not your usual cheerful, genial self today. (stammering as Flash can't answer) I know. I know. You haven't counted your money for days, hmm? It always makes you so happy. (clears throat as Flash doesn't hear) Flash, taxes are pouring in, the jail is full. And, oh, I have good news, Flash. James is in jail. *Flash Dashing: James? It's Mad Jack Hood I want, you idiot! Oh, I'd give all my gold if I could just get my hands on... Did you say James? *George: Did I? (stuttering) Yes, I did. *Flash Dashing: Ah! James, I have it! I'll use that fat Merlin as bait to trap Mad Jack Hood. *George: Another trap? *Flash Dashing: Yes, yes, you stupid serpent. JAmes will be led to the gallows in the village square, don't you see? *George: (stuttering) But, Flash, hang James? A man of the church? *Flash Dashing: Yes, my reluctant reptile. And when our elusive hero tries to rescue the corpulent cleric... (laughs) ...my men will be ready. Ha-ha! (thunderclap as Cliff and Lube prepare the hangman's noose) *Paxton: Well, Cliff, everything's rigged up and all set. *Cliff: Yep, it's one of the prettiest scaffolds you ever built, Paxton. *Lube: But, Paxton don't you reckon we oughta give that there trapdoor a test? (opens the trap door and sends Paxton falling down when he grunts) *Paxton: Criminently. Now I know why your mama called you Henchman 800. *Grandpa Lou: Paxton. Paxton for the poor. Do me old ears hear the melodious voice of Flash? *Paxton: (chuckles) That's right, Grandpa Lou. *Grandpa Lou: What be going on here? *Paxton: We're gonna hang James. *Mad Jack: No! Hang James... *Paxton: Um, hang James? *Lube: You betcha. At dawn. And maybe it'll even be a double hangin'. (blabbering) *Cliff: Shh, shh. Dummy up, you dummy. *Grandpa Lou: A double hangin', eh? Who'll be the other one who gets the rope? *Lube: Lightning, he's gettin' too all-fired nosy. *Grandpa Lou: Oh, I didn't mean nothin'. But, um, couldn't there be trouble if Kipper Hood showed up? *Lube: Well, wouldn't you know, Paxton, he guessed it! (laughing) *Cliff: Lube, button your mouth! *Grandpa Lou: Ah, no need to worry. Flash Dashing be too crafty, too clever and too smart for the likes of him, says I. *Paxton: (laughing) Ya hear that, Lon? For bein' blind, he sure knows a good man when he sees one, says I. *Cliff: Paxton, I still got a feelin' that that snoopy old codger knows too much. *Merlock: Oh, shut up, Lube. He's just a harmless old blind beggar. *Grandpa Lou: Paxton. Paxton for the poor. Paxton. Paxton for the poor. *Snuk: Mad Jack, we can't let 'em hang James. *Mad Jack: (whispering) A jailbreak tonight is the only chance he's got. *Snuk: A jailbreak? There ain't no way you can get him. *Mad Jack: We've got to, Snuk, because if we don't, James will die at dawn. *Snuk: Well... Alright. Just this once. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:The Robin Hood Movie Spoof